


Because You Forgot to Buy a Birthday Present

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has forgotten to buy Draco a birthday present. Hermione has a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Forgot to Buy a Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hogwarts365 Prompt #145 -- "Annoyed"
> 
> Thanks to the lovely capitu for giving this a quick once-over.

"So," Hermione began, as they sat down for lunch, "what'd you get him?"

"Get who what?"

"Draco," Hermione said slowly, her eyes widening when Harry's expression stayed inquisitive. "For his birthday. Today."

Harry's stomach dropped. "Fuck!"

"Oh, Harry, tell me you didn't forget about his birthday."

"I didn't mean to! But I've been gone for the past two weeks on the Richards case, and I've been swamped with paperwork ever since I got back. I completely forgot what day it was." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Oh, _God _."__

__"I'm sure it's not so bad, Harry," Hermione said tentatively. "Maybe he'll be a bit annoyed, but—"_ _

__"Annoyed? Draco's going to kill me."_ _

__Hermione flashed him a tremulous smile. "Could you run out and get him something at lunch?"_ _

__"You mean right now?" Harry groaned, his forehead hitting the table. "Even if I left you now, I wouldn't have time to get to the shops, find something, and make it back to work for my one o'clock with Robards. And even if I did have time, I couldn't get anything good enough. He'd still know I'd forgotten."_ _

__"Are you at least doing something nice for dinner?"_ _

__Harry nodded, grateful that he'd had the foresight to make the appropriate reservations weeks ago. "Yeah, I'm taking him out to that new fancy French place in Diagon Alley. I called ahead for a table last month."_ _

__"Well, that's something..."_ _

__"Dinner's only going to last so long. Fuck, what am I going to do?"_ _

__Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe you could just...distract him. Make him forget about presents entirely."_ _

__"And how should I—" Harry's eyes widened. " _Oh_. Do you think that will work?"_ _

__Hermione snorted. "Probably not. But he'll have less time to be angry if you're plying him with orgasms."_ _

__"Yes, yeah, good thinking," Harry murmured, his mind already whirring through all of the delicious possibilities. He knew he wouldn't manage to distract Draco for long, but with any luck, he'd manage to soothe some of Draco's ire. And if he didn't, well, Harry wouldn't be opposed if Draco wanted to...punish him, just a little. He shivered._ _

__Yeah, distracting Draco with sex was an excellent idea._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
